This is where we both break free
by misseeweasley
Summary: Harry notices some changes in his rival, and decides to find out why.


I absolutely love this song, and on the millionth time hearing it, I decided it worked for Draco and Harry (:

This is set towards the end of sixth year, when Draco was dealing with the stresses of being a death eater. I've always thought of Lucius Malfoy being quite abusive, which is why i decided he was the one to force Draco into getting the dark mark. My Draco is quite weak, but that's how I've always seen him.

Characters belong to JKR, song to The Cab (:

_

* * *

_

_I can see it in your eyes, you're scared. _

_All these things they force you to do for them. _

_Want me to chase away these tears? _

_Baby, we can chase away these fears._

**The Cab - I'll Run**

Harry sat up in his four poster bed, a light sweat covering his skin. Another nightmare about Voldemort. When was this all going to end? He had been plagued by the dark wizard throughout his whole life. He still wished he could have a normal teenage life. Well, as normal as he could achieve in a school of witches and wizards. Harry sighed deeply and fell back onto his pillow. 'I'll sleep well when I'm dead, at least.' he thought sarcastically, before drifting away to a restless sleep.

"Hermione, for goodness sake! I'm talking to you! Could you please put your book down?" Harry said the next morning at breakfast.  
"She's a lost cause, mate." His best friend Ron said to him, smirking.  
"Harry, I'm perfectly able to listen to you and read at the same time." Hermione said smoothly, ignoring Ron's comment. "So, this dream. Was it like the others?"  
"Yes, same place, same people. I wouldn't mind as much, if they were a bit more exciting." Harry joked.  
"Harry, that's not funny. Voldemort could be plotting something terrible right now, and you're joking about how you would like your nightmares to be less boring!" Hermione said before picking up her bag and storming out of the great hall.  
"Bloody mental, that one." Ron said softly.  
Harry laughed and moved his gaze to the table on the far side of the room. He had recently begun to notice that his eyes follow a certain Slytherin more than they should. Harry notices things about Draco Malfoy that he's not sure anyone else knows. For example, he notices the pain in the blonde's stormy eyes, the pure fear that graces his features more often than not. He notices how the other boy has lost weight, and hardly ever speaks. And what's bothering Harry most, is how it hurts him to see Draco this way. He misses his school rival, misses their unfriendly banter and petty arguments. Because everybody needs a constant in their lives, and Draco Malfoy was it for Harry.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, bringing his friend back down to earth. "You looked a little lost there. Kind of like Luna, actually."  
"Sorry, zoned out. Come on, we've got Charms." Harry replied, glancing once more at the pale boy across the room before leaving to go to class.

That evening, Harry was on his way to the library to speak to Hermione when he heard sobs. The sound went straight to his heart, and made it clench tightly. He had to help this person. Upon turning the corner he located the source. In an alcove along the corridor, he spotted a bright blonde head of hair. Moving closer, he realized that Malfoy was curled in a ball, sobbing softly. Harry felt his own heart crack, seeing the boy looking so vulnerable and broken. Without thinking, He gathered the boy into his arms and held him close until his sobs subsided.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked, pulling away.  
"There's no point putting your mask back on, Malfoy. I know you."  
"No, you don't. You've no idea." The blonde boy answered quietly.  
"Then tell me. Tell me what I don't know, Draco." Harry said sincerely.  
Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, seeing concern and something deeper.  
"You don't know that I don't want to be a part of this war. You don't know that I was forced to take the dark mark by my father. You don't know that I've been given a task I really don't want to do, but have to do. You don't know half of who I am." he whispered, a thick tear falling down his face.  
"Would you find it odd, if I said I wanted to find out?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Find out what?"  
"I want to find out who you are, Draco."  
"Harry?" He said after a moment's silence.  
"What is it?" Harry replied anxiously.  
"There's something else you don't know."  
"What?"  
"You don't know how I feel." Draco said, so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it.  
"Feel about what?"  
"You." Draco reached out and intertwined their fingers tentatively.  
"I think I might." Harry said, leaning in and capturing Draco's lips in a firm kiss. Draco responded with enthusiasm, putting his hands on either side of Harry's face. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him as close as he could.  
They pulled apart, smiling widely at each other.  
Draco laughed quietly. "Wait until my father hears about this."

They were never perfect alone, but together, they shone brighter than any star. They weren't flawless, but together they flew.

This is where we both break free.

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read this (: Review?

- misseweasley.


End file.
